


all i crave

by shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu AU: Shapeshifters, M/M, Monster/Human Relationship, i promise his insides grow back, its not even very graphic violence i just figured i should use that warning, no consent issues here and noya isnt sexy, noya is ok i swear, strangely designed dicks, they fuck, this is for zee and mango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, it was all Yuu craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i crave

**Author's Note:**

> There's an explanation for this in the end notes.

Yuu’s fingers danced over the top of the water that filled his bathtub, fingertips swiveling back and forth as he kept a firm grip on his phone. He was careful as he pressed the device against his ear, clips holding his hair up to keep loose strands from wetly slapping against it.

**  
**

“You sounded particularly gruff last broadcast, Asahi-san,” Yuu commented, voice teasing, enjoying the exasperated groan that came through the speaker.

**  
**

He raked his nails over the length of one of his legs, wiping sparse suds off and letting them drift aloft the warm water as Asahi replied, “I was talking about the most recent murder on my campus, and all you got out of it was how gruff I sounded.”

**  
**

“Oh, come on, Asahi-san,” Yuu rang coyly, “I can’t help that your voice is very, very attractive no matter what you’re talking about.”

**  
**

Murders were a frequent thing anyway. They happened all the time, on his campus, on Asahi’s. It didn’t matter where they were, after all. There was no use dwelling on the inevitable, things that were common. Especially considering that he had his boyfriend on the line, something uncommon.

 

Something that not everyone would be able to find in every partner if they could find it at all.

**  
**

Asahi wasn’t a frequent event, he was an experience.

**  
**

“Would you stop that? There’s nothing hot about any of this,” Asahi reprimanded with a quiet chuckle.

**  
**

“Fine, fine,” Yuu smiled in return, “So I was thinking that we should meet up on Saturday. I’ve finally got nothing to do and I finally feel like giving you the time of day.”

**  
**

“How awfully kind of you, your majesty. I would be very honored if you would care to indulge me this weekend,” Asahi shot back sarcastically, humming as he shifted around his room, muffled noises coming through the receiver. There was a distinct noise of discontent before Asahi came back.

**  
**

“--Ah, actually. I can’t this weekend,” He said with a sigh, Yuu could almost picture his face, knit eyebrows and all.

**  
**

Yuu tapped a finger against his lips, drawing them to a fine line, “What? Why?”

**  
**

“It’s a shift day. Saturday and Sunday. I had completely forgotten about that,” He chuckled awkwardly, “We can move it to another day.”

**  
**

Yuu turned his face into a pout, running fingers through his damp hair. He didn’t have any free time coming up until next weekend most likely, but he wasn’t even wholly sure about that. Sometimes he got attacked and would have to defend himself, other times it’d be something even more average like an unusually large load of homework. This week was the first week in a long time that he had gone without being in a scuffle.

**  
**

It’d been a few weeks since he’d last seen Asahi on top of that. And while he didn’t necessarily mind simply calling him, Yuu missed him.

**  
**

He just wasn’t keen on waiting anymore.

**  
**

“Asahi-san, we have already seen each other in our shifts. I’m not afraid,” Yuu continued, voice soft, endearing, “Especially now that we’re bonded to one another. What’re you so worried about?”

**  
**

“Yes, we are but it’s never been just one of us shifted while the other isn’t,” Asahi reasoned, clearly conflicted, “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

**  
**

“I am! You’re just being a giant worrywort,” Yuu assured, shaking his head although Asahi couldn’t see him do so, “Everything is gonna be fine. I’ll be over on Saturday around eighteen hundred, alright? See you then.”

 

Asahi hummed, a sound Yuu knew well, one that he wasn’t thoroughly convinced with Yuu’s reasoning, but was willing to agree regardless.

**  
**

“Fine, I’ll see you then. I love you, Nishinoya.”

**  
**

Now it was Yuu’s turn to hum quietly, warmth creeping over his cheeks, “I love you, too.”

**  
**

They exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up, Yuu feeling nothing but excitement as he put his phone down on the floor next to the tub. Yuu allowed himself to sink a bit lower then, unable to contain the joy that coursed through his veins.

**  
**

Saturday was going to be absolutely wonderful.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed by quickly, the weekend rearing its head and Yuu couldn’t have been happier.

**  
**

Yuu knocked on the door to Asahi’s apartment, bottle of liquor in his hand as he waited for Asahi to come open up for him. He hummed in the meantime, keeping a firm hold on the bottle and eventually the door unlocked and slowly came open, allowing Yuu to step inside after he toed off his shoes.

**  
**

The living room was dark, only slightly illuminated by dimmed ceiling lights he noted as he walked past the door. Asahi marched slowly out of the bedroom, careful not to knock anything over with his enormous form.

**  
**

It was always exhilarating to see Asahi’s shift. His body was hairless, instead, thick midnight blue colored skin rang along the length of his body. Three tails, three sets of glowing red eyes, he exhaled via the vents on the back of his neck. Sure, it was a dog like shape, but Yuu found himself loving the sheer power in it nonetheless. There were long claws, strong limbs, sharp teeth and a long tongue that periodically exposed itself. One of Asahi’s habits, that was all. Everything about it spoke about Asahi’s ability, his strength.

**  
**

The strength he held that most would not see due to Asahi’s benign nature.

**  
**

Asahi drew in closer, Yuu reaching up to hook an arm around Asahi’s neck. He pressed a kiss firmly against his shifted partner’s jaw, pulling away but rubbing Asahi’s head with his hand.

**  
**

“Hey there, big guy. You miss me?” Yuu asked, teasing grin taking up well over half his face.

**  
**

A soft noise came over the mental link they shared as a result of their bond. It was a bemused sort of sound that sent goosebumps over his skin. It sounded echo-y, like it was in his ear but it wasn’t. Instead, it was a shot directly in his head, ringing through his synapses. It wasn’t that it frightened him, not at all. In fact, it drew him in closer.

**  
**

“Me? Miss you? Why would I?”

**  
**

Yuu raised the bottle of vodka in his hand, cheeky expression remaining planted on his face, “How about now?”

**  
**

Asahi’s ears perked up, tails wagging in exaggerated response, giving Yuu’s cheek a lick, “Oh, Nishinoya, I’m so happy you’re here. Gods, I missed you. Put that in the fridge I’ll put your favorite movie on.”

**  
**

Yuu rolled his eyes, “I bet you did,” He said as he moved toward the kitchen, putting the bottle in the fridge as instructed and then heading back out into the living room.

**  
**

“I thought you said you hated Zombies Gone Wild 420.”

**  
**

Asahi’s reply was curt and direct, “You do things you thought you’d never do for the people you love most.”

**  
**

“Sure ya’ do,” Yuu clicked his tongue against his teeth, plopping down on the couch with his arms crossed, clearly offended but unwilling to stay that way when he was getting what he wanted anyway. Asahi didn’t say much either, just sauntered over after he managed to get to the abused disc to work, laying down on the ground by Yuu’s feet with his head resting on his knee.

**  
**

Asahi made himself comfortable, Yuu reached over and smoothed at his head, amused by the film on the screen. His boyfriend shifted every now and again, letting out muffled noises outwardly, and over the mental link. It usually happened whenever purposefully tasteless jokes were spoken, which happened every other minute or so.

**  
**

Asahi’s responses had him laughing more than the actually movie itself, which was why it was his favorite.

**  
**

“Come on, Asahi-san, they’re not that bad.”

**  
**

Asahi snapped his teeth in return, ear twitching as Yuu continued to scratch behind it, “I help run a radio broadcast about the constant death we have to look at at school on a day to day basis. Maybe I get tired of hearing “you’re deaded” every time someone shoots something in an attempt to make death funny.”

**  
**

Yuu mused quietly, “Okay fine, they’re pretty awful, I’ll agree,” He smiled as Asahi turned his head to face him.

**  
**

“Who thought the line, ‘prepare to be finger-banged’ was good?” Asahi asked, tone lacking amusement.

**  
**

“That’s literally the best line in the movie, Asahi-san.”

**  
**

“I’m firm in my belief that the script is a result of a long day, a chlorine bath and seven bottles of scotch,” Asahi stated plainly, Yuu snorting as a result.

**  
**

“Well, what can I say? I have bad taste,” He said, giving Asahi’s head a shove, “I mean, I’m dating you right? And you seem to like that late night dating show, seven girls and a limo.”

**  
**

“Shut up, I think it’s hilarious and you like this thing so there’s no room for you to talk,” Asahi retorted, eyes narrowing, “Feeling rude today, are we?”

**  
**

Yuu chose to grin, “I’m feelin’ something alright, wanna find out just what?”

**  
**

Asahi shook his head, leaning up and pressing a light lick against Yuu’s cheek, voice reverberating inside Yuu’s own..

**  
**

“You’re too much sometimes,” He murmured softly, gaze becoming gentle.

**  
**

Initially, Yuu had been kidding. He hadn’t been feeling much else that wasn’t pure, unadulterated glee. The feeling of having his partner close, it made him happy. There was something else though, something that lay quiet, waiting for the opportunity to surface. It was something that had seized him in those brief seconds, that gentle thrum of words, something that caused his throat to constrict, leaving him parched.

**  
**

Asahi was there, tongue exposed out of habit, and sure he didn’t look particularly human.

**  
**

Didn’t mean he didn’t look good though.

**  
**

Yuu leaned forward, slipping his tongue curiously over Asahi’s own, testing waters the way he knew how. It was a light tap at the surface of the ocean, a beckon, a call. Whether or not Asahi would take it was something else entirely, he was quiet.

**  
**

Suddenly the movie didn’t seem to be playing, didn’t seem to be real. It was nothing but white noise in the background, unregistered by Yuu as he waited in those moments. Just like their previous dances, this was intricate.

**  
**

He wasn’t impatient, not this time.

**  
**

“--Yuu..”

**  
**

It sounded strained, just like their dance. A tipping point in the balance they currently shared.

**  
**

“Tell me to stop, then,” Yuu whispered, slipping a hand under Asahi’s firm jaw, “I’ll stop, I’ll stop whenever you want.”

**  
**

Asahi whimpered, shaking his head, “No, don’t. We won’t, unless you decide.”

**  
**

So Yuu pulled him up a bit, long limbs bracketing Yuu at the sides as Asahi brushed his muzzle against his collarbone, shoulder. Yuu let him smooth over the lines, sweeping a tongue up to his ear, tracing muscle. Yuu writhed a little, a shuddery laugh leaving him.

**  
**

“There’s something much more interesting on my face,” He said, trying to sound offended, coming off playful, “It’s called my mouth, and I want you to pay attention to it.”

**  
**

“And how am I supposed to do that,” Asahi murmured, sounding far away, like the connection had faltered, the way it had a habit of doing when concentration was placed elsewhere.

**  
**

“You leave that to me.”

**  
**

Yuu turned to him, pulling his thin cardigan off and tossing it to the side. He did the same with his shirt, reaching back and hooking a hand around the collar, removing it with one fell swoop. Yuu shifted closer to Asahi, reaching bare arms to pull him closer. Asahi was half on the couch now, somewhat awkward position, but he wasn’t complaining. His eyes were concentrated on Yuu, which left him proud, left him feeling powerful.

**  
**

‘This is mine anyway, this attention shouldn't be anywhere else,’ He figured internally as his lips graze Asahi’s muzzle, smoothing his tongue over the front row of sharp teeth.

**  
**

Asahi let his tongue meet Yuu’s, pulling a long shudder out of his body. A burst of adrenaline, slow burning want hand him dragging his tongue along the underside of Asahi’s much longer one. He coaxed the appendage into his mouth, smoothing it against the roof that lay inside, ignoring the slivers of saliva that dripped out of the corner of his lips.

**  
**

Want made him curious, willing, and it wasn’t long before he had managed to cause Asahi’s eyes to screw shut, his own doing the same as he worked that tongue deeper. Deeper than he probably would have done if he was thinking straight, but he wasn’t, and Yuu couldn’t find it in himself to care. It felt nice, having it down his throat, felt similar to days where he’d give Asahi quick blowjobs for “good luck” before tests.

**  
**

On nights he’d stayed over just because.

**  
**

Yuu abruptly pulled away, taking in a sharp breath, noting Asahi do the same. His ears were folded back, body heat climbing high enough that he could feel it from where he was. A predicament, and one that he was fully prepared to fix.

**  
**

“I have an idea,” He said quickly, working on the button to his shorts.

**  
**

“Yuu, I’m not so..”

**  
**

“Asahi-san, I’ll be candid with you. I’m totally ready for this and if you aren’t then we’ll stop,” Yuu cut him off, forgoing his pants for a second, leaning up to press another kiss to Asahi’s muzzle, “I’m not keen on stopping.”

**  
**

“I--want to..” The mental link was fuzzy, but he heard him well enough.

**  
**

Yuu gave him another kiss for reassurance, smiling as he shimmied out of his shorts and his underwear. He laughed when he caught sight of Asahi, eyes wide and curious. Almost as if he was silently questioning, which was funny because he didn’t have to, he never had to question anything when it came to Yuu.

**  
**

“You act like I didn’t deep throat your tongue just now.”

**  
**

Asahi startled, “Don’t--say it like that.”

**  
**

“Thought you said my honesty was a turn on,” Yuu mumbled gruffly as he sidled closer to Asahi, smoothing his hand over the other creature’s strong shoulders, “Liar.”

**  
**

“Your phrasing could use some work is all…” Even as he grumbled, Asahi didn’t look away, eyes taking him in, half hard cock and all.

**  
**

Yuu caught him staring, eyelids drooping downward. He dropped his hands away from Asahi, lowering his body slowly along the couch. Arms came up to bracket his head, laying himself down, exposed for Asahi to explore shamelessly. Heat crawled over his cheeks, Yuu letting his eyelashes flutter suggestively.

**  
**

“Like what you see?”

**  
**

Asahi’s response was clear, though a tad bit choked, “Why do you ask when you already know the answer?”

**  
**

“Just checking to make sure we're on the same page.”

**  
**

Asahi moved, sliding closer to Yuu. His mouth brushed against the smaller man's pectorals, tuning in to the beating of his heart. The large creature worked his way down, Yuu attempting to stifle giggles when Asahi let out puffs of air as he cascaded down the ridges of Yuu's ribs. A hum of appreciation reverberated over the mental link, Yuu wiggling in child like glee.

  
  
"You better have a plan, Asahi-san."

  
  
His boyfriend used his tongue to carve paths over the firm lines of Yuu's abdomen. He marked them, careful and purposeful, leaving Yuu with gentle tremors and soft exhalations.

  
  
His dream like state was cut when a curt demand came over the bond, "Flip over."

  
  
Yuu did so without much complaint. He raised himself up slowly, flipping over on all fours, hips raised. His cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red at the realization that he was practically presenting his ass to his boyfriend. The reality was strange, leaving his body buzzing, thought not because it was unpleasant. The thought alone made him whimper quietly.

  
  
Asahi heard him, and the concern was immediate, "You sure you want to continue?"

  
  
"Hell yeah!" Yuu spat in reply, looking up at Asahi incredulously before turning his head forward again, "Can't go all the way without a little help."

  
  
Asahi let a huff escape him, and it was the last sound Yuu heard before he felt something warm and wet trail up the curve of his ass. He clawed at the fabric of the couch underneath him as Asahi came to press his tongue flat against Yuu's entrance.

  
  
The sensation went straight to Yuu's hardening cock, the shorter man smushing his face against the cushions to stifle a gurgle.

  
  
Asahi continued with his ministrations, slowly easing his long tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Yuu keened aloud, shifting restlessly the deeper Asahi managed to work slippery, pink appendage.

  
  
No matter how much he clenched around Asahi, the other creature always managed to loosen Yuu up. He ground his tongue down, sloppily moving in and out of Yuu's ass until he came undone around him, until Yuu was nothing but writhing mess, begging in broken phrases and unfocused jitters.

  
  
Asahi made his tongue curl, rolling it while still inside Yuu. Slowly, it built, the feeling of being full until Yuu sobbed into the cushions beneath him.

  
  
He finally turned back to look Asahi as the larger male worked to turn him pliable. Eyes filled with fascination at how concentrated Asahi's movements were, how much more his body seemed to glow in response. This wasn't enough anymore, he was becoming insatiable, he wanted more.

  
  
They both did.

  
  
"Ah! Oh fuh--," Yuu managed to get out, feeling too close to his climax for comfort, "A-Asahi! Not-- not yet..!"

  
  
Asahi made a noise akin to a growl, sliding his tongue out excruciatingly slow. Yuu moaned at the loss, instinctively wanting to chase after it, but he knew better. Instead, he ground himself down and focused on regaining his ability to breathe. He tried to hone himself in, letting out a tired string of curses as he slowly came back down to reality.

  
  
Yuu lifted himself up, turning around and clambering over to Asahi. Glowing red eyes were hooded, lust radiating off his body, gaze locked completely on Yuu. He smiled at that, enjoying being the center of attention. He leaned over, running his hand down Asahi's body. Half of it had perched itself on the couch while Asahi had been focusing on him, Yuu's eyes landing on something awfully inviting that lay between Asahi's half stretched legs.

  
  
His cock was long enough that Yuu didn't need to stretch much when he leaned forward to wrap his hand around the head, giving it a few test strokes. Asahi groaned at that, Yuu's smile turning into a smirk.

  
  
"Let's get this inside me," He murmured, whispering hotly against Asahi's jaw.

  
  
Asahi nodded, moving away from the couch, Yuu following after. Asahi perched himself down on his knees, kneeling down on the floor with his feet tucked behind his legs. Yuu moved over, Asahi grabbing a hold of him as he pressed his back against his boyfriend's chest, the cryptid steadying Yuu as he settled in place.

**  
**

Despite the massive size difference, and common sense really, Yuu let himself be lowered on his boyfriend's cock. He threw a hand back, nails digging into that dark leathery skin, feeling every exhale of breath against his jaw.

**  
**

One of Asahi's tails was hooked around one of Yuu's thighs, a set of large claws digging into the opposite. It wasn't common for him to be left with little control over his movements, little control over how much of Asahi's dick he took.  Asahi rarely took the lead in much, their love life left up to chance. Yuu never minded it, finding the sputtering endearing. The grunts and complete desire that always followed after were worth that, worth the slow burn coil he had to build for Asahi to buck wildly. The arduous process on he had down to an art.

  
  
But this was completely beyond what he expected from Asahi, shift or not.

  
  
He wanted it documented, photographed, burned into his brain.

**  
**

A grin broke out over Yuu's lips, sweat breaking out over his skin as he felt his  body come apart--literally. The sheer size of Asahi's ribbed cock, prying his body open in a way no amount of prep could have covered. The first inch or two were the familiar burn, slow, timed. Still, he wasn't built for the girth, the unfathomable length. The shift was different, he could manage and he had before. Now he couldn't help but throw his head back against Asahi's chest, letting out a sharp cry. Through the pain, he found pleasure, found it tucked into the recesses of his ill gotten brain.

  
  
His own erection hadn't flagged an inch despite the sweet agony, Yuu able to feel Asahi slide in easier. Yuu figured it was due to the blood he could register dripping down out of the now gaping wound.

**  
**

Asahi dragged his tongue over his shoulder, low growls escaping his muzzle as he pushed in deeper, deep enough that Yuu wasn't sure he could feel the head anymore. Asahi raked his clawed hand over Yuu's plush, pale skin, drawing out the black blood that coursed through their veins. It bubbled out of the fresh wound, Yuu hissing at the sensation, body shaking enough that it caused Asahi to grunt.

  
  
Yuu reached his unoccupied hand down, slipping his fingers through the dark liquid that stained his thigh. He smoothed his fingers through, practically bathing the lithe appendages until one couldn't tell their original color anymore. Yuu took a moment to drag his knuckles over the wound, sharp intakes of air coming freely until he finally jerked a bit when the sting of pain got too much.Yuu cursed at himself briefly at his response, turning his attention to his own need. Fingers wrapped around the length, Yuu giving himself a series of long, somewhat tight strokes, timing them to every centimeter Asahi pushed inside.

  
  
Breaths remained ragged, Yuu's teeth coming over to bite at his bottom lip. Moans left his mouth, loud calls of Asahi's name as his head fell back again. Asahi laved at the slope of his throat, tongue tasting skin. Yuu briefly wondered it felt different, different the way this felt, different in a good way. He wouldn't ask now, there was no point in that.

**  
**

Instead, as Asahi dug in deeper, Yuu let out another shout. His body jolted, being reduced to nothing but perpetual trembles. He couldn't even clench around the enormous length, muscles long since torn to pieces. All he could do was shift a bit as he continued to work his hand over his own cock, surprised he could note when Asahi moved. The pulsing inside him, reaching further than Yuu considered until Asahi was left with nowhere else to go, pressed firmly against the wall of his lower abdomen until the skin raised slightly.

  
  
Yuu's body shook even more violently, eyes daring to drift their focus downward at the sight beneath him. The mess of tissue, black staining both his skin and Asahi's legs, what little of his dick he couldn't get in. The partially lifted lump inside him, how he could feel it jerk in response to his motions, the little twitches Yuu couldn't control anymore. The visual was overwhelming, knocking what little breath he had left in him as he choked back a groan and leaned back against Asahi. Asahi's breathing was shallow, Yuu could feel his heat gradually increase. Cock nestled among his intestines, dangerously close to ripping through the layer of tissue and fat.

  
  
Just when Yuu didn't think he could get more turned on in his life.

 

"Hmng! Ah--.. Asahi!" Yuu managed to choke out, voice filled with lust, pleasure numbing any pain he felt.

  
  
Asahi grunted in response, Yuu letting out a pleased moan, "You're so good, Asahi-san. It hurts so good...," Yuu breathed harshly towards the end of the sentence.

  
  
"Asahi-san..." He pleaded, turning his head to look at him, finding all six eyes focusing on him. At that, he couldn't help but grin madly, glassy eyes betraying the fact he had little control over himself as he spoke.

  
  
"Come and get it."

**  
**

Yuu could almost picture those brown eyes, how they would widen at that. It was a conditioned cue, an order, spoken in a gravelly voice to a dog, a very eager dog.

  
  
Asahi wasted no time, Yuu flinching with every brief movement, all of them hyper focused with intent. The intent and direction Yuu craved, that came as Asahi chose to hold both his thighs with his tails, clamped tight. The pressure drew more blood from Yuu's injured leg, eyes blinking away the tears welling up in his eyes, inhaling and exhaling through his nose. Yuu removed his hand from his cock when Asahi pulled at his arms, holding them behind Yuu's back tightly. He went without complaint, his boyfriend sliding his tongue along the side of his face presumably for comforting purposes. They weren't needed, but they were appreciated.

  
  
"Ready?" Came the broken vocalization over the mental link, briefly making him wonder how much it had taken for the creature to manage to get that sole word out.

  
  
"Of course I am, give it to me," Yuu answered with a suggestive smile.

  
  
Asahi wrapped his remaining free hand over Yuu's throat, closing down with slight pressure. He jerked a bit at the force, a broken, shuddering whine escaping his constricted throat when Asahi's cock pulsed involuntarily against the inside of his gut.

**  
**

Asahi hissed at him, Yuu licking his lips as he felt the tails coiled around his legs securely raise him up the ribbed length. It was hard to see out of the corner of his eye, but he tried to watch as the bulbous mass disappeared from his belly. The sounds of blood and the wet slip of tattered meat, it all rushed in Yuu's head, a pained moan leaving his mouth, doing his best to adjust as quickly as possible.

  
  
Then Asahi dropped him back down, stars breaking out in Yuu's bleary vision. His mouth dropped open, sputtering uncontrollably as he spasmed at every oncoming thrust. Each one met the wall head on, tenting skin, Yuu unable to stop himself from watching what Asahi was doing to him. His eyes remained open in glazed fascination, whispers of Asahi's name falling incoherently from his lips as Asahi continued to drive into him, meshing with misplaced intestines.

  
  
Yuu's moans were nothing but broken gasps, spots dotting at the edges of his eyes. Tears ran down his eyes, sparse, air punched out of his lungs in a suffocatingly good way. It burned, the way his whole body did, reduced Yuu to a mess of twitching limbs and disjointed pain and pleasure.

  
  
He could feel his own throbbing dick slightly brush against Asahi's as it tested the boundaries set by Yuu's body. As it nestled against tissues at the end of every timed piston. There was a gradual increase, the threat of a broken rhythm as Asahi kept at it until even he was whimpering in Yuu's ear.

  
  
Until even he let soft begs for release slip.

  
  
It didn't take much longer after that, thrusts growing much faster and forceful, desperate in Asahi's intent. Yuu gasped outwardly to the best of his ability, Asahi tightening the grip he had on Yuu's neck ever so slightly. Wet, obscene noises continued to make themselves present in Yuu's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut again as that all too familiar pressure built and built until that's was nowhere left for it to go.

  
  
When Yuu climaxed, it hit him almost like a surprise. A short burst, liquid shooting out over the length of his torso. He only vaguely registered Asahi still going through his pleasure filled haze. Each jerk came harder than the last, Yuu using the last remnants of his orgasm to grind back against his boyfriend.

  
  
"God, Asahi," Yuu growled, voice raspy, cracked at the edges, "Come on, lose it."

  
  
And he did.

  
  
The last thrust cut right through Yuu, pushing right past the messy remains of Yuu's mish mashed organs. The head of Asahi's cock pressed roughly against the wall of his abdomen. Yuu managed to catch the moment, blood bubbling from a slow forming tear before muscle and sinew split apart completely. Asahi had torn right through him, twisting mass of intestines following as he released.

  
  
Glowing white mixed with tar colored fluids, Asahi's hold on him coming undone slowly. Yuu fought to regain his breath, feeling Asahi do the same.

  
  
Strangely enough, he was not shocked, not wholly pained, "Ah...fuck," He said breathlessly, black crowding at the edges of his vision from total exhaustion, "Sorry about the floor.."

  
  
Asahi murmured something, something Yuu couldn't pick up as his body slacked and he slowly embraced bliss.

**  
**

* * *

 

  
When Yuu woke up, he found himself feeling pleasantly cool, white sheets loosely covering his still bare body. He moved around a bit, finding bandages placed carefully over his legs and abdomen. At that, Yuu couldn't help but smile lovingly, tracing slow paths over the wrapping around this midsection. The wound care wasn't necessary, with his healing abilities, he would have closed up fine without them.

  
  
Despite that, it was clear they had been changed recently, causing more affection to come to the surface.

  
  
Yuu leaned back into the soft fabric that pillowed underneath him. He wasn't in any real pain or discomfort, just somewhat on the groggy side. So he briefly allowed his eyes to close, only opening them when he heard quiet footsteps come closer to the door.

  
  
He found his boyfriend passing the doorway into the bedroom, tray of food in hand. Yuu sat up, meeting Asahi's small smile with a wide grin. While he loved the shift, it was so much easier to tell how Asahi was feeling when he was outside of it. His brown eyes had a habit of lighting up, even with his tan skin, there was the hint of red over his cheeks.

  
  
He couldn't help the happy, giggle like sound that came out of him, "Good morning, Asahi-san."

  
  
Asahi set the plate of breakfast food down on the counter beside the bed before taking a seat right next to Yuu, "Good morning, Nishinoya."

  
  
"How're you doing? Feeling alright?"

  
  
Yuu lifted his hand up, draping around Asahi's shoulders and pulling him down for a simple, very chaste kiss, "I'm absolutely fine. How long was I out?"

  
  
"It's only Monday," Asahi said, "I took the liberty of calling your professors. I'm not sure what lies you've been telling them but they seemed to be wondering what was wrong with you this time now that your doctor was actually calling in your stead."

  
  
"Don't you worry about that," Yuu answered, sheepish expression on his face, "And my mama said I didn't know how to pick 'em."

  
  
Asahi shook his head, pressing his forehead tenderly against the much smaller man, "I missed you too, Nishinoya," He breathed out exasperatedly.

  
  
Yuu sighed to himself, lightly brushing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend's. There was always that deep pocket of quiet in moments like this, moments where the world stopped and Yuu realized he could live like this forever. He didn't need much in the end, to be happy, content where his life was headed. And sure maybe he didn't plan on Saturday but they we're fine. He was happy, and judging by the loving gaze and enamored smile so was Asahi.

  
  
And really that was all he needed. All he craved.

  
  
"I love you," Yuu hummed, smoothing his fingers over the contours of Asahi's cheeks.

  
  
"I love you, too, Nishinoya."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Cryptid AU: Shapeshifters.
> 
> Essentially an eco-green city with a semi-dystopian feel. 
> 
> Humans undergo shifts that, similar to werewolves, in their young adult life spring up as once a month events that vary in length fro person to person. These shifts are very monstrous, usually based on a type of animal and their threat level and intensity is ranked a few days after their first shift.
> 
> Asahi is a level ten, the highest level. Noya is a level eight. 
> 
> Asahi is a dog like cryptid, large in stature with very leathery flesh. He only breathes out his mouth and three vent like abrasions that decorate the back of his neck. Yuu, although his isn't used here, has one where his entire body is covered in jet black fuzz with streaks of yellow over the limbs. Blind, but covered in sensitive receptors from four arms to a long tail. 
> 
> Bonds happen when two people connect on a spiritual level while in their shifts. This makes them unable to kill one another so long as the bond remains regardless of the severity of a mauling. They can also speak through the bond so long as they can concentrate to do so.
> 
>  
> 
> This fanfiction was written for Zee, I love you and thanks for being my cheer squad for this fic. Apologies in advance for any errors.


End file.
